Bunny Pancakes
by bushidogirl
Summary: A sentimental account of Walz Gil and Barizorg's friendship. Walz Gil didn't have to be nice to Barizorg. Spoilers for Episode 38.


6:30 AM

"It's time to wake up, Boss," said Barizorg as he entered his lord's bedchambers.

"Five more minutes…" whined Walz Gil, his eyes closed, still sleeping, slightly drooling onto his favorite stuffed bunny rabbit doll he was hugging.

"Yes, boss," said Barizorg. He left his lord's bedchamber, and went to the galley. He knew that five minutes meant a half an hour, and his boss would be cranky if he woke up too early, yet Barizorg was given orders by Damaras to wake Walz Gil up at 6:30. But Damaras wasn't his lord. And Damaras was exasperated by Walz Gil, that he'd probably blame Walz Gil turning up late for duty on him, instead of his servant.

"I am here to make the commander's breakfast," announced Barizorg to the Gormin and Sugormin, who were wearing aprons and chef's hats.

The Gormin and Sugormin were afraid of Barizorg by just the sound of his deep, cold, yet somewhat vacant voice, and immediately fled.

Barzorg put on a frilly apron, the only one left, because he knew that Walz Gil did not like it when he spilled on himself, and thought the sight of his right hand man in a frilly apron was funny. Walz Gil went into the pantry and pulled out some flour, sugar, and cinnamon. He went into the refrigerator and got out some milk, butter and eggs, and then some apples and oranges.

Barizorg turned on the stove and put on a pan. He poured the flour, sugar, cinnamon, and butter into a bowl, and cracked two eggs, and beat it with a whisk. He poured the pancake mix into the pan, and flipped them when the time was right. He made two more pancakes with the leftover batter. He placed them onto a plate with the royal Zangyack insignia on it. Barizorg pulled out his trusty sword and threw the pancakes into the air, making several slashes. The pancakes landed back on the plate, now in the shape of bunny rabbit heads. Barizorg then threw the apple in the air, making some more slashes. The apple landed on the plate, sliced in wedges, the skin raised off of them to make them look like bunnies as well. Finally, he put the orange in the juicer, squeezed it, and made some fresh orange juice. He removed all of the pulp because Walz Gil hates pulp. Because it's disgusting and sometimes there are seeds in there.

7:00

Barizorg slowly opened the door to Walz Gil's bedchambers. He was carrying the breakfast on a tray.

"Good morning, boss."

Walz Gil mumbled something.

"I made you breakfast."

Walz Gil sniffed the delicious smell in the air, and immediately woke up.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Barizorg!"

Barizorg placed the tray on Walz Gil's lap.

"And you made them look like bunnies! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, boss. I'm going to go warm your bath."

Walz Gil loved bunnies, and he loved Barizorg's bunny pancakes.

7:15

Walz Gil went into the nice warm bath that smelled like space lavander. Walz Gil took this chance to put Walz Gil's pajamas and his bed sheets into the laundry and added extra fabric softner. He put Walz Gil's royal robes, which he freshly washed, on a hanger on the bathroom's door.

9:00

Today they had a very special visitor in the Gigant Horse cockpit. Someone who Barizorg barely remembered. His name was Action Commander Zaien, who created Barizorg. Zaien was the scientist who transformed Barizorg him from the traitor Cid Bamick.

"Ah, my greatest creation!" he explained in his cold, deep voice.

Zaien and Damaras went through Zaien's plan of kidnapping the greatest athletes on Earth and transforming them into cyborgs just like Barizorg.

Walz Gil was elated.

"So I'd have even more Barizorgs!" he exclaimed.

"_Millions and Millions of Barizorgs,_" he thought.

19:00

As predicted, Zaien was defeated, and Walz Gil was more upset when an Action Commander was defeated by those damned Gokaigers than usual.

"I wanted to have millions of Barizorgs," he said to himself as he fled the cockpit, "that way I could have millions of friends who like me no matter what," he said as soon as he left.

Walz Gil had no friends. Besides being isolated, growing up as the emperor's son, he also had a personality that put a lot of people off. And Barizorg was aware of the disdain for Walz Gil too. But Barizorg had to be Walz Gil's servant, there was no way around that. But Walz Gil didn't have to be nice to Barizorg, but he was.

Barizorg went to the royal seamstress's workshop and sat down at one of the sewing machines, the seamstress, a Sugormin wearing a sewing apron and thimbles, not questioning him.

22:00

It was bedtime. Walz Gil sat in his bed, drinking some wine, and reading a strategy book by one of the greatest Zangyack Generals. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Barizorg bowed.

"Boss, I know you were upset about what happened."

"But I'm always upset whenever the Gokaigers destroy one of my action commanders," Walz Gil joked.

"Yes boss. But I made this to cheer you up."

Barizorg pulled a mini, plush Barizorg from behind his back, and handed it to Walz Gil.

"Aw, how cute, it's a Mini-Barizorg!" exclaimed Walz Gil. He lightly squeezed it. "It's so soft, and so fluffy. Why did you make this?"

"I made it because you said you wanted more cyborgs, boss."

"Aw, thank you."

"You're welcome boss."

Barizorg began to exit the prince's bedchambers.

"Uh, Barizorg?"

"Yes, boss."

"It would be silly of me to sleep with one stuffed animal. Here."

Walz Gil handed Barizorg his stuffed bunny rabbit.

"Take this."

"Yes boss."

Barizorg took the stuffed toy and held it gently.

"And take good care of him."

"Yes boss. Goodnight boss."

Barizorg left the room.

"_Maybe one Barizorg is just as good as a billion_," thought Walz Gil to himself.

Epilogue.

Insarn walked up to Barizorg's collapsed body.

"It's a shame he had to go to waste," she said. "Hm…"

Insarn noticed a stuffed animal, a rabbit, right next to Barizorg's side, and picked it up.

"Walz Gil has—had one just like this."

Damaras walked through the wreckage that Walz Gil foolishly caused. If only he could stop him from inadvertently taking his own life. Next to Walz Gil was a plushie that looked like Barizorg.


End file.
